memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Pictures of early Klingon uniforms, early Romulan uniforms, so that those articles can be brought up to the quality of dress uniform, Starfleet uniform, Vulcan uniform. ** I can get some scans from the Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook to suppliment these pages with designs and sketches. --Alan del Beccio 20:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Uhura's earpiece, possibly with comparison shots of Hoshi's as well as the movie versions. -- StAkAr Karnak 04:45, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ** If I can dig up my old copy of The Making of Star Trek, I vaguely recall there was a photo close-up of this prop. My memory may be incorrect, though. -- Kojirovance 13:41, 21 October 2006 (UTC) *Gorn vessel from "Arena" Remastered. I haven't seen the ep yet, but I hear there was one. -- StAkAr Karnak 12:49, 23 October 2006 (UTC) *Ithenites picture, similar to this one at K7. -- StAkAr Karnak 13:12, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Pics of several of the characters from "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang": *the female Casino patron (Leslie Hoffman) *Good clear shot of one of the characteristic round, red, cog-like airlock doors from Deep Space 9. Taduolus 22:32, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager *An image of Tom Paris from "Caretaker" -- StAkAr Karnak 12:48, 5 October 2006 (UTC) * need a good image of the Borg alcoves in voyagers cargo bay--Shisma 15:40, 10 October 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *Full body shots of T'Pol showing her Vulcan uniforms especially the white ones; That article is very good but needs a few more good examples that are not so dark. - *Reptilian Commander "The Shipment" *Xindi-Arboreal #2 and #3 "The Shipment" *Xindi-Reptilian Technician "Countdown" *Decon agents #2,#3 List of Tret's species, Extinction *Alien Merchant Rajiin *Police Officer #1 and #2(Detroit)United States law enforcement personnel, Carpenter Street *Klingons Marauders *Alien Head Guard The Xindi. - *Nacelle-related picture(s) from "The Catwalk" for nacelle. -- StAkAr Karnak 17:27, 5 October 2006 (UTC) *Qo'noS from "Unexpected". --Defiant 18:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *T'Pol as she appears in her memories/dreams from "Fusion". --Defiant 18:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Movies * A pic of Michael Bofshever's character from Star Trek VI. -- Tough Little Ship 14:54, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Do you know where he is? Is he an Excelsior crewman? - AJ Halliwell 18:37, 10 July 2006 (UTC) ::He is credited as "Excelsior Engineer" in the movie's end credits, but I cannot find him in the scenes set on the ship. A cut scene perhaps? Dunno. --Jörg 22:38, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::In a scene from the script but not in the final movie, an engineer aboard Excelsior reports from engineering and asks what is going on up on the bridge during the collision with the Praxis shockwave at the start of the film. So yes, he did only appear in a cut scene. --Defiant 21:42, 13 September 2006 (UTC) * Pictures of the paintings displayed in the Enterprise conference room during the dinner with Chancellor Gorkon in ST VI. I understand there was one of Abraham Lincoln and another of an Andorian. Not sure if there were any clear shots in the film. -- StAkAr Karnak 23:17, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Other version of existing picture A clearer version of Image:InsideSTBookCover.jpg. --Defiant 00:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page --''unsigned'' * Starfleet insignia throughout the ages including: ** the Earth Starfleet patch ** the 2260s or so Boomerang insignia ** the 2270s Starfleet insignia/Enterprise insignia ** the 2350s-2370s Starfleet insignia (round back) ** the 2370s Starfleet insignia (rectangular back) ** the 2390s-2400s future Starfleet insignia * and other related insignia that could go on the Starfleet insignia page.--Tim Thomason 04:41, 23 April 2006 (UTC) * Illusory Starfleet rank insignia from "Future Imperfect" (you know, the one with the rank insignia behind the combadge) for the Fictional Starfleet uniform page.--Tim Thomason 18:52, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous * Screencaps of ships from Star Trek: Shattered Universe. --Defiant 23:29, 17 July 2006 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Bilder fr:Memory Alpha:Images demandées nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Afbeeldingen